Firefly Daydreams
by The Rhapsody in Your Heart
Summary: Good question. What exactly was I doing? Was I...daydreaming? About Imai! No it couldn't be... [oneshot] [Rukaru]


Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? If you're thinking yes, then you're weird. Very weird. o0

Author's Notes: Hello This is very my first fan fiction, as in, ever 0.0, so go easy on me. 3 All flames will be used to roast marshmallows while constructive criticisms and comments are very much appreciated.

Now, on with the story!

**Firefly Daydreams**

It was just another ordinary day in Alice Academy—birds were chirping, the sun was shining and, as usual, Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume were fighting.

"**NATSUME!**" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, polka dots," Natsume just said coldly in reply, not even bothering to lift his eyes from the manga he was currently reading.

Meanwhile, Nogi Ruka just smiled at his two bickering best friends before he shifted his full attention to Mikan. True, he still _liked_ her, but, it was more of like how _friends_ liked each other, and not the way that he used to four months ago. It was as if his love for her was slowly faded away in those four months.

Subconsciously, he shifted his gaze from Mikan and onto the raven-haired genius in front of him. Yes, it was none other than, Imai Hotaru. He stared at the back of her head for about five minutes or so before he realized what _exactly_ he was doing. A small blush crept up onto his cheeks. But, thankfully, no one had noticed. Or so he had _wanted_ to think.

"Ruka-pyon? What are you doing?" Mikan asked him forgetting about her quarrel with Natsume for a second.

_Good question. What exactly _was_ I doing? Was I..._daydreaming_? About _Imai_! No it couldn't be..._

"Ruka-pyon? Are you okay?" Mikan asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You needn't worry." Ruka replied with a smile on his face as to reassure her that he was indeed _fine_.

But he knew he wasn't. He knew that s_omething_, or rather _someone_, had been plaguing his thoughts for quite a while now.

_Maybe it_ was _just nothing. Maybe I _was_ just imagining things. Maybe..._

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hotaru just standing there with her usual blank expression. He blushed yet again, but this time, it was a _lot_ more noticeable. He mentally slapped himself for that. That was the _second_ time that happened when he was around her or, at least, when he was thinking about her.

_Why was I doing that _anyway

"Meet me after class," was all she said before walking back to her seat.

It took a few seconds for everything to register in Ruka's brain, whether it was from surprise or he just wasn't listening at all, and when it did, sure enough, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class and the beginning of what would seem like a very awkward conversation for him.

Ruka was just about to gather his things when he noticed that everyone else had already left, making him wonder how long _exactly_ he had been sitting there after the bell had rung. Although he could swear that it hadn't been very long.

After getting his things, he stepped outside and saw Hotaru leaning on one of the walls, holding her baka gun in one hand.

"I hope you're not going to hit me with that," Ruka said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I _was_ planning to, if, that is, you were going to make me wait any longer," Hotaru replied.

"Did I _really_ take _that_ long?" Ruka asked.

"Not really, I suppose. Unless you think _fifteen_ minutes is long," she replied.

Ruka wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be sarcastic or that she was really serious. He had hoped it was the former. After all, he couldn't _possibly_ have zoned out for _fifteen_ minutes...could he?

"Wh..what did you want to talk about, Imai?" Ruka asked, changing the subject.

_What the...did _I_ just stutter? I could swear that I _wasn't_ doing that _earlier

Hotaru raised an eyebrow slightly at Ruka's stuttering for a few seconds before returning it to it's original position.

"I was just wondering, in class, were you staring at me?" she asked with a tinge of pink, that was small enough so Ruka wouldn't notice, on her cheeks.

_Crap...she found out..._

"Uh...Of course I wasn't. What gave you _that_ idea?" Ruka answered quickly with a small laugh while blushing quite furiously.

Hotaru smirked, "Well, the fact that you _were_ staring at me gave me a good idea."

Ruka decided to change the subject, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Sounding a bit unsure, Hotaru replied, "I...guess so," and with that, she left.

Ruka waited until she was out of sight before pondering on what _exactly_ happened today.

_Well, let's see, I zoned out a lot today, blushed in front of Imai for about _three_ times, which is definitely a _lot_ of times in _one_ day! And then I stuttered while talking to her, and even though it _was_ only _once_, it was still _very_ strange. Hmm...all of these things could only mean one thing...and that is...Imai must have drugged me while I was asleep to make me act strange! She must have been enjoying this since the beginning!_

And with that, the author sighed in defeat and wished she had a **very** large baka gun to hit Ruka-san with. Even though, we **all** know what he **really** meant in those last sentences.

**THE END**

Aren't you glad it's over? ;)

Author's Notes: I know the last part sucked. But I had an **extremely** large, as in, it was **massive**, writer's block and I was lucky enough to have even finished this. x.X

I hope I didn't waste that much of your time making you read my cough crappy cough story.

Now, click the 'Submit a Review' button and tell me what you think. Or you can just hit the 'Back' button and spare me the agony. Your choice.


End file.
